A new hope,comes in hard times
by ShazamTS
Summary: It has been 5 years since a battle with Zira,and the Pride rock as gotten into crises. The sickness has spread through the Pride lands and with Rafiki'es death,there is no one to help them. Or is there...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lions in need**

A young lioness walked through the tall grass of savanna trying to get to her destination. The lioness stopped when she reached the tall tree, that belonged to their healer.

To baboon by the name of Rafiki..

Unfortunately he died 5 years ago after the battle with Zira. This made a huge crisis of sickness come to Pride lands and with no one to cure them,the lions had to accept their fate.

"_Rafiki why did you have to leave us"_a young lioness thought while the tears were coming out of her eyes

Her name was Nara. She was a daughter of Kovu and Kiara the future king and queen of the Pride lands. She know of Rafiki as one of few of the most smartest animals in the world,she heard stores about him. How he helped her grandfather in a war against Scar and how he helped everybody who needed it. He was indeed the kings best friend.

But her grandfather Simba was really sick and because no one knows what it is,the king will maybe pass away soon. She entered into a giant tree and come in a middle of it,there was a lot of old fruits and gourds left over after Rafiki died. She lay down in the middle of a tree and snuggled in her paws while closing her eyes.

_"Please Mufasa sand us a miracle"_she thought while trying to get some sleep

After a few hours she was awoken by the sound of someone coming. She got up and hide behind a huge rock that was in a tree, a footsteps become louder as Nara looked over a huge rock and saw someone at the entrance.

The figure stood straight on both legs and was carrying a lot of fruits and plants in his hands. The figure walked over to the middle of the tree and begun to mix his ingredients. Nara who was watching saw him put some kind of green leaves into a gourd with a red liquid. He then stood back up and walked to one of the gourds that Rafiki used,he open it and walked back to the middle.

The figure took a green powder in his hand before mixing it with the first gourd. He then took it in his hands and raised it up in the air,he mumbled something to himself as the steam begun to come out of the gourd.

Nara's eyes spread wide in shock at what he was doing. She know that Rafiki know how to do that,but this creature did it all most the same way as he did. After awhile the creature stood there with gourd in his hands before he didn't inhale the steam in his nose. After he did that he putted the gourd on the floor and went out of the tree.

Nara come out after he left and walked over to the ground. She looked at it first and then sniffed it but quickly pulled back as the smell of mint hit her nostrils.

"_God how can he inhale this thing,it hurts just to..."_she stopped thinking when she smelled the air around her,to her surprise she could smell better

"_What the"_she thought as she inhaled the fresh air around her

"_This is amazing"_she thought while looking at the steaming ground"_Maybe this is a miracle we were hoping for,if I take this back to the pride maybe it will help"_

She was about to take a ground when a foot landed right beside of it. Nara looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking back at her. Nara tried to run for the exit but a staff from the creature stopped her from doing so.

She was trapped,the creature hold a knife in his left hand and putted it on her neck. He looked at her blue eyes one more time before...

He didn't ask her a question..

"Who are you"he said in a deep voice

Nara didn't know what to say she just stayed silent while the figure asked again

"I said who are YOU"he yelled the last words at her

Nara looked at the gourd who'es steam died out long time ago. She felt all her hopes disappear as soon as she saw that,her head fell on creatures left hand while he was pressing a knife against her neck.

"Hey are you okay"he asked while removing his hand from her neck

As soon as he did,she fell on her side not moving at all. Nara looked up at the sun that was shining through the hole in the tree and started crying again.

"Mum,dad I am sorry I failed you"she whispered to herself while closing her eyes before opening them trying not to go to sleep

She saw creature's green eyes that were looking at her in worry. She then felt that she was lifted of the floor and carried to the middle of the tree,she opened her eyes as much as she could and saw creature picking up some more grounds before coming back to her.

"Sleep"he said while putting some kind of plant underneath her nose,which made her dizzy.

Her eyes soon felt heavy as the creature started mixing the grounds again

"I'll take care of you"she heard him say as he finished his work and in that vary moment she passed out.

**Authors note:**

**Hi all of you my name is TinextreamTim and this was my first lion king chapter. I think it went pretty good,leave a review or a comment if you liked it. And if you have any questions send me a PM, and I will tell you every thing I can. Also look at others stores I wrote if you liked this one.**

**Hope you boys and girls enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and stay AWESOME!**


	2. Getting to know each other

**Chapter 2**

**Getting to know each other**

Nara slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was still in Rafiki**'**es tree. She looked around and saw nobody around,it must have been a dream. She tried to stand up but her legs were still to weak making her stay on the ground.

"_So thirsty"_She thought while feeling her dry mouth

She was about to go to back to sleep when she saw a bowl in front of her. Curious,she looked into the bowl and saw something she REALLY wanted to see in this time.

Water...

Nara immediately begun to drink, like she haven't had a drink in a long time. She drank entire bowl and lay back down with a happy sigh,not noticing a figure that was looking at her from a rock.

"Sooo are you better"a voice echoed through the tree,making Nara jump as much as she could in surprise

She looked over at the rock and saw the one who helped her. He looked like a hairless monkey who was standing on two legs,he was wearing a dark green T-shirt and blue pants,he had a little bit of hair on top of his head and a pair of green eyes. He got down from a rock and picked up a gourd before making his way toward Nara.

Nara tried to get away from him but her body was too weak to even move. When he was just a few feet away from her,she started to growl trying to intimidate him. A hand that he put on top of her head showed that he was not afraid,she then tried to bite him making him pull his hand back in surprise.

"Calm down. I won't hurt ya"he told her while shaking his hand

Nara didn't trust him,she keep on growling at him before she didn't realize that he made that steam which made her nose smell better. She calmed down and lay down on her side letting him come closer to her. He sit down and took some red liquid from the gourd before placing it on the wound that was on her leg in just few seconds the wound on her leg was healed and he turned his attention to the other three.

"You should really rest more,your legs are really damaged"he told her in a deep voice

After that there was a long silence. Nara just watched him work while he continued to heal the wounds on her legs. Then she finally spoke after what felt like hours.

"Thank you"

"For what"he said while looking at her

"For helping me"

"No problem its my job after all"he said while pulling some kind of bandage out of his pocket and wrapping it around her left back leg.

"What do you mean"Nara said in confused voice

He gave out a heavy sigh before walking over to were rest of the gourds were. He picked two of them and walked back over to Nara. He opened the first gourd and inside was a blue liquid that gave out a sweet smell. He placed a little bit on the bandage before beginning to tell her the story.

"When Rafiki died there was no one to help others,no one to cure the sick and no one to bring a new life to this world. He was like a father to me,he taught me how to make medicine from fruits and plants for any kind of sickness or disease. He was the one who saved me from a death of the sun and ever since then I have been by his side. When he died I took a responsibility of taking care of the animals and their children,I made it my job to keep everybody well and healthy as well as to keep peace in the Pride Lands"

He finished while putting a bandage on her right leg,he stood up and begun to walk over to were Rfiki'es stick was

"Alright you should be able to walk to the Pride rock,I wish you a safe journey"he said while taking the stick and walking towards the exit of the tree

"Wait"Nara said making him stop,she slowly got to her feet and limped towards him"My pride they need help"

This made him turn to face her,he looked at her before saying

"So dose the other animals"he said while going out to the open sun

Nara followed after him putting her head down because of the brightness of the sun. She was able to get in front of him making him stop once more.

"Please my grandfather is very sick and he will die if you don't help him"Nara said with tears in her eyes

"Is that the reason why you come here"he asked her

"Yes... I mean no. I come here to look for help,I didn't expect to find you"

He looked at the side for a few minutes before turning back to her

"Who is you grandfather"he asked with curiosity

"The king of pride lands Simba"she answered him which made his eyes went wide

"Simba.."he repeated the name as he took a few steps back

"Hey are you okay"Nara asked because he looking kinda pale,after awhile he didn't say anything

"Alright I will help you"he said after a few minutes of silence

"You will.."Nara said with surprise and happiness,he just nod as he put a smile on his face

Nara smiled as well before turning towards direction of the Pride lands.

"Lets go we have no time to waste"she said as she start walking with a healer following close behind her.

**Authors note:**

**Here it is chapter two. Sorry it took so long to update,I had work to do but I hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review or a comment if you did and if you want to ask me something don**'**t be shy just ask by sending me a PM.**

**Thank you for reading and I will see you in next chapter**

**BYE..**


	3. Help and old friend

**Chapter 3**

**Help and old friend**

Nala and Kiara were standing on top of the Pride rock. Kovu was not there because Zazu needed his help to calm down the elephants from fighting each others at the water hole. Sickness was really doing the number on the animals,some of them would be more aggressive while the others would become weaker every single day. Right now Nala and her daughter were talking about Simba's condition.

"How is he"Kiara asked her mother in a worried tone

"Not good Kiara,if anything he is worst then he was before. I don't know what to do"Nala told her while laying down with her head between her paws.

Kiara looked down at her mother with a sad look. She know how much she loved her father and how much he loved her. Kiara nuzzled her mother behind the neck before saying.

"Mom he will get through this"

"But how.."Nala asked while sitting up and looking over at Kiara with tears in her eyes"Rafiki is dead and there is no one to help the pride,how will he get better Kiara"

Kiara lowered her head not wanting to look her mother in the eyes. Nala saw this and immediately knew her mistake,she nuzzled her daughter while she said.

"I am sorry. I am just so scared of losing him because I lost him once, and I'm afraid that I will lose him again"

"You won't mom,I promise"Kiara said as they broke apart"Lets go see if Kovu is back"

Kiara begun to walk down the Pride rock. Nala was about to follow after her when from the corner of her eyes,she saw a two dark figures walking towards the Pride rock. Protective instinct kicked in as Nala rushed pass Kiara and towards the figures.

"MOM.."Kiara shouted as she rushed past some lioness's who were awoken from their sleep by Kiara.

When Nala was just a few feet away from them,she let out a roar which made most of the lioness's turn to look at there queen. The figures stopped in their tracks as soon as they heard a roar.

"Who are you"Nala roared at the two in a demanding tone

"Grandma"

As soon as Nala heard that voice,she calm down and saw Nara slowly limping towards her and Kiara,they also noticed that she had two bandages on both of her back legs. When Nara reached them they both nuzzled her purring happily while doing so.

"Where have you been. We were getting worried about you"Kiara told her daughter

"I am so sorry mom"Nara said said with a smile"I was at Rafiki's tree looking for help but I think I got more then just that"

Nara looked over at the healer who was down on one knee with his head lowered down. Kiara looked at him in wonder and interest,she has never saw a creature like this one except for Rafiki that is.

Suddenly Nala begun to run towards the healer surprising both Kiara and Nala. The healer didn't move at all,he continue to bow while Nala was charging for him. When she was close enough she pounced on him forcing him down on his back with her on top of him.

"No grandma don't"Nara said while running towards them with Kiara following after her

Nala ignored them and opened her mouth. Nara stopped and looked at her grandmother in horror,she closed her eyes and waited for the scream of pain to come.

But the only sound that was heard...

Was laughter...

Nara opened her eyes to see what was going on and they soon opened wide in shock at the scene before her. Nala her grandmother was licking her helper on the cheek while he was laughing and trying to push her off him.

Nara looked over at her mother and saw that she had a same expression like she dose. They both looked back at the two and saw Nala getting of him with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you really have to do that"he said while wiping the saliva of his cheek

"What would you do if a friend come back to your lands"Nala said with a playful smile

"Good point"he said with a smile of his own as he got back to his full high

"Mom who is this"Kiara asked when Nara and her come closer to them

"Well this is..."

"We can discuss that later"The healer interrupted Nala and looked down at her"Where is he.."

Nala know what he meant and with out warning rushed back towards the Pride rock with three of them following. The lioness'es who were looking at the whole thing moved out of queens way and let the others pass. When they were at the entrance the healer stopped Nala before she could enter.

"No... You will have to stay here he will need some space"he told Nala in a serious tone

Nala opened her mouth to say something but closed it when she saw how he was looking at her. She give him a nod meaning that there won't be any interference. The healer entered into the cave with his staff in hand.

When he come to the end of the cave he saw him.

The great King Simba laying on his sleeping spot with his eyes closed and his body shaking in a slow rhythm. He walked over to him and knelt right beside his face,he put his hand on his mane before stroking it slowly with it.

"Hello old friend.."he said in a small tone of voice

Sima moved his head to the right and slowly opened his eye. As soon as he saw him,he looked like he seen a ghost. He let out a weak gasp and tried to move his paw to hug him but the healer stopped him. He pulled out the same plant that he used to put Nara to sleep and slowly put it under his nose.

"Rest now my friend it will be alright"he whispered to Simba

"...no...Sam..I...you"Sime said in a weak and tired voice before he closed his eyes and fell to sleep

"Its okay now"Sam as Simba called him said"you will be fine"

** Few hours later**

Sam come out of the cave with a heavy sigh and some extra bandages in his hand. He looked up and saw Nala,Nara and the rest of the pride waiting for the news. Nala walked closer to Sam and looked up at his face.

"Sam..."

He didn't say anything. He was just looking back at Nala's face which was on the edge of crying. He then looked up at the pride before giving them a smile,making all of them look at him with expectation.

"He is cured"

**Authors note:**

**Woohhhhoooo yeah it done. Sorry guys for not getting into details of this final part but I hope you liked it. Leave a review or a comment as always if you did and if you want to ask or give me an advice,send me a PM and I will gladly answer it. Also if you liked this story check out the rest of my stories in my profile up there.**

**Thank you for reading and I will see you in a next chapter**

**BYE...**


End file.
